Lost Heart
by pugglegirl22
Summary: Gibbs and his team are called out to the beach where there is a girl's body, with dog tags on. When the team arrives, they do the normal get statements, take pictures, and survey the crime scene. But when Ducky arrives, he makes a very interesting discovery.
1. Blue

**Here you go the revised first chapter of Lost Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S**

* * *

.:Blue:.

Tony Dinozzo was throwing wadded up paper at his partner Timothy McGee, when his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in.

"We got a dead body, on South Shore, Grab you gear."

"South Shore? But that's not in our jurisdiction." Tony said slightly confused.

"The body has dog tags of a marine that's been missing for 20 years."

And with that all of the team jumped into action, grabbing their backpacks, guns, and badges.

"I'm driving" Tony said dangling the keys in front of Ziva David. Ziva followed the keys with her dark brown eyes before smirking slightly and quickly stealing the keys from Tony.

"I do not think so Tony" Ziva said in her middle eastern accent and walking away. Tony gulped and turned to his other partner, McGee, who was just about to take a bite of his doughnut that was supposed to be his breakfast. That's what you get when you wake up late for work.

"C'mon proby you know that stuff goes straight to your gut! Here let me take it." Tony went to snatch the doughnut from him.

"Nice try Tony, but this is my breakfast." Tim dodged Tony's hands.

"C'mon McGee just a bi-"

"DINOZZO, MCGEE, ARE YOU COMING?" Their fearless boss yelled at them.

"Right on it boss!" They both said at the same time running to the elevator.

"McGee you don't look so good, I told you not to eat that doughnut" Tony said smirking at McGee's slightly green face.

"It has nothing to do with that, its Ziva's driving!" McGee accused.

"What was that McGee?" Ziva turned to the two.

"N-nothing!"

"McGee, your on camera, Ziva your questioning witnesses, and Tony your with me" Gibbs told his team. They all set off on their assigned task. Tony and Gibbs walked up to the police officer that was in charge of the crime scene.

"We called you as soon as we saw the marine dog tags." The police officer told him.

"We'll take it from here." With that Gibbs and Tony left to go talk to Ducky who had just arrived.

"Ducky the body is right over there." Gibbs said while following after Dr. Mallard, to the body. Ducky starting examining the body, which turned out to be a young girl in her twenties.

"Poor Dear, she's such a beautiful girl too," Ducky said while brushing some of her long dark brown hair from her face, "Right now I believe the cause of death would be blunt force trauma to the head, but I'll have to get her to autopsy to confirm." He said while pointing to the deep gash on the girl's forehead. Just then Jimmy Palmer walked over to Ducky.

"Sorry, the stretcher was stuck"

"Oh well, just get the body onto the stretcher." Ducky said standing up and walking over to Gibbs.

"Yes, sir." Palmer went over to the body and started to lift her up, when all of a sudden the girls eyes flew open, her scared eyes stared straight into Palmer's shocked ones. Before he knew what happened his face was on the ground with his hands behind his back. So he did the only thing he could. He screamed.

"AHHH!" Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Tony all looked toward Palmer, all expecting to see that he had tripped, but instead were shocked when they saw what actually happened. They all started running for her. When she saw that they were headed for her, she got off Palmer and started to run in the opposite direction. Gibbs and his team were slowly catching up on her, when she suddenly blacked out and fell into the waves of the ocean. He quickly ran up to her body and pulled it out of the water, making sure she hadn't swallowed any water.

"Dinozzo!" Instantly knowing what his boss wanted he pulled out his phone and called 911.

"Were gonna need an ambulance at the north end of South Shore…" His voice drifted off.

Once the ambulance came things were pretty hectic, Gibbs told Tony, Ziva, and McGee to search on the beach for anything that could wash up on the shore. While Gibbs went with Ducky and the girl to the hospital.

Gibbs was now waiting at the hospital with Ducky, waiting for any sign of the girl's well being. A doctor in about his mid-forties came out and told them that the girl had stitches in her forehead where the gash was. Also that they could go in and see her. Ducky was the first one to enter the small hospital room. He went straight over to her, and sat down in the chair next to her bed, staring at her, as if that would tell him what had happened to her. After a few hours the girl slowly opened her shining blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! This chapter took a really long time, even though its not terribly long. Life caught up with me so this story was pushed to the back of my mind. Any ways thank you for reading this story, like I said updates may come slow, but I will update! :D**


	2. What's Your Name?

**.:What's Your Name?:.**

**A/N:** **Thanx to BreeilnaBane for correcting me on my last chapter, I fixed the mistake! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S**

After the girl woke up, she noticed Ducky's hand, and quickly grabbed his hand harder and held a pressure point. (A/N: Kind of like the pressure point in that one episode, that I cant remember…) Gibbs moved fast and took the girls hand off of Ducky's.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" The girl asked frightened. Gibbs set her hand down and looked down at her.

"We're from N.C.I.S, We found you at washed up at South Shore this morning, you were unconscious, so we brought you to the hospital, do you remember anything before now?" He asked looking at the girls blue eyes.

"Um…Not really, the only thing I remember is a necklace." She said looking away from the older mans stare.

"Would it happen to be this necklace, my dear" Ducky asked holding out the dog tags that he removed when they found her.

"Yeah, that's the one" She replied and Ducky handed them to her.

"For some reason, I feel as though I was called by this number." She said showing them the numbers 3173 on the dog tags. (A/N: it looks like this on the dog tags EILE)

"You were called 3173?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but I feel as though some people called me Elie (pronounced Ellie) because when you flip the numbers over that's what it spells." Elie said looking over the necklace before putting it around her neck. Gibbs and Ducky both looked at her, wondering where she came from, and why someone would call her by a number. Elie looked up at the two men and said

"I honestly don't know why I ended up at South Shore, was it? But for some reason my mind doesn't want to remember." Ducky looked at Gibbs and asked him to follow him out of the room.

"So why do you think she doesn't want to remember, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well something traumatizing or life changing must have happened for not to want to remember something as important as her past." Ducky replied.

"Well better get back and ask them if they found out anything." Gibbs said turning to go.

"You go on ahead Jethro, I will catch a taxi later, right now I'll stay here and keep our Jane Doe company." Ducky said waving him off.

* * *

When Gibbs got back his team was all waiting for him at their desks.

"McGee, Dinozzo, did you find anything at the beach?" He asked sitting down at his own desk.

"Well we did find a board that had some blood on it, and Abby is testing the blood from the girl with the blood from the board." Tony said, praying he wouldn't be hit in the back of the head.

"McGee, go help Abby, and Ziva did the witnesses tell you anything useful?" Gibbs said standing up and about to follow McGee down to Abby's lab.

"Not really, they were to scared to say much." She replied.

"Wait, boss, what about the girl? Did she wake up? Does she remember anything?" Tony asked. He got ignored.

With that Gibbs and McGee went into the elevator to go and see the best forensic scientist, Abby Schuto.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Woohoo! Sorry about the long wait, some bad stuff happened to me and my family... Anyway thanx for all the reviews! and keep reviewing!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey I'm sorry for taking so long on the updates, so many things have been going on in my life I couldn't find the time to write. Well now I'm back and I am taking a creative writing class so I hope my writing will be better! Oh and the next Chapter will be coming really soon! I'm so excited!


	4. Escape

**.:Escape:.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long!**

Gibbs walked into a lab, which was decorated with skulls and black and red. A girl with black hair tied up into two pigtails, was standing in front of several computers. Right before Gibbs and McGee got all the way towards her, Abby turned around with a giant smile on her face.

"Gibbs, McGee, I'm so glad you're here! I just found something! So you know how Tony brought me that board with the blood, well I tested it with the Unknown Girl's blood, and with no shocker they matched! Well I decided not to stop there and did some more tests, and I found out that the board that she was hit with is from a speed boat, most likely made in Mexico." Abby said with so much excitement.

"That's good work Abs, did you find any matches on the girl?" Gibbs said kissing her cheek. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"I've searched all the data bases and got nothing!"

"McGee, stay with Abby, and help her with anything she needs." With that Gibbs set off back to the elevator. When he got back to the main floor, his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"Jethro, something has happened." Ducky said nervously.

**puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus puggleisababyplatypus**

Gibbs ran into the hospital and up to Elie's room. There he found security guards, doctors, nurses, and Ducky, all jammed into the small room. Ducky instantly noticed Gibbs and made his way over to him.

"Jethro, I'm so glad you got here as soon as you did." Ducky said looking stressed.

"What exactly happened here Duck?" Gibbs asked looking around the room noticing the 'patient' was nowhere to be found.

"Why don't you have that nurse over there tell you" He responded pointing to short blonde girl with big brown eyes. He called over the panicking girl.

"Y-yes?" she asked not looking at his face.

"What happened to you?" Gibbs asked urgently wanting to know what was going on.

"Well I was just coming in to check on the patient when from out of nowhere she attacked me! She was so fast I didn't even see her coming. The next thing I knew I was being tied up in the bathroom and she was leaving." She said getting flustered. Gibbs nodded and turned to leave, when all of a sudden his phone began to ring. Taking it out of his coat pocket he looked at the screen to see who it was. The call was coming from a restricted number.

"Gibbs."

"I need to talk to you about the girl you found meet me at Perdue Coeur restaurant at five o'clock, by yourself." A man said with a thick Latino accent. Gibbs closed his phone and looked at the time: 4:30. Deciding he would go to figure out this whole mess, he headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Its been so long! oh and sorry for the cliffhanger...hehe, but I had to do it! =]**

**Oh and I plan to put up a picture link for what I think Elie might look like. Look for it on my profile!**


	5. Dream

**.:Dream:.**

**Elie's P.O.V**

I was running and running, I know knew what I had to do. Ever since that man came into my hospital room, I've known.

**_Flashback_**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Elie was sitting on her bed watching T.V when a man came into the room. He was dressed all in black, and his hair, which was slicked back, was mostly black but it was starting to turn white on the sides._

_"I can't believe you were able to do it so fast" He told her in a Latino accent._

_"Do- Do I know you?" Elie stuttered._

_"Of course you don't remember me do you 3173?"_

_"3-1-7-3? That means you're the one that calls me that!" She exclaimed._

_"This charade is getting old, I think its time you wake up." And with that he leaned over and whispered in her ear._

_**Flashback End**_

**Elie's P.O.V**

Now I know that the only way to get back my true memories is to do what I'm told. I swear if it's the last thing I do I will kill them.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry that its been so long! Review!**


	6. Won't You Save Me?

**.:Won't You Save Me?:.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS!**

Gibbs walked into Perdue Coeur, and looked around the large restaurant, it had many tables, booths, and a single bar. There were windows at several booths with elegant drapes covering them; all of them had different shapes of hearts on them. They were all colored with different shades of purples, blues, and greens. You could tell the restaurant was a fancy one, one in which the owner took pride in.

One of the waitresses came up to him and asked "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She was a petite looking blonde, with rosy cheeks and deep brown eyes.

"I'm looking for someone, who told me to meet me here." Gibbs said once again looking around the place.

"Hmmm… That's not very helpful, do you know what they look like?" She asked setting some of the trays she was holding onto a counter.

"No, and I'll find him on my own, but thank you anyway." Gibbs said nodding toward her.

"Wait, are you the special agent? The one to help us?" She asked hopefully.

"What do you mean the one to help us?" Gibbs now was interested.

"The guy upstairs, he's holding all of us hostage, we can't leave, until he has his meeting with the special agent from NCIS." The girl said biting her lip.

"Yeah, that's me, Special Agent Gibbs." He told her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Special Agent Gibbs nice to meet you, well not under the circumstances of course but still, I'm Julie." She said holding out her hand. Gibbs grabbed the outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Will you take me to the guy upstairs?" He said taking out his phone, and dialing up Tony.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk throwing peanuts up in the air and catching them in his mouth when his phone went off.

"Yeah boss?" He asked completely serious. Gibbs then proceeded to tell him of the hostage situation at the Perdue Coeur.

"On it boss, I'll bring Ziva and McGee with me." Both of which looked up once hearing their name.

"Where are we going?" McGee asked.

"Lets just say it's gonna be a long night." He replied

* * *

Gibbs walked into a room that looked like it was supposed to be an employee lounge, in there he saw a man, who was clearly Mexican, with black hair with it going gray on the sides.

"It's about time you finally joined us." He said sitting up straight. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Agent Gibbs."

"Well first you tell me why I shouldn't shoot a hole right threw your skull." Gibbs said sitting down, and glaring.

"That would be a mistake you see if I die, this whole place goes boom, and you'll never know about the girl." He said with a smirk.

"Then start talking." Gibbs replied.

"The girl you found, works for me, and before you ask no, she is not Mexican or of any relation. My people and I planned for your team to find her on the beach, with her not knowing who she was. All it took was a single whack to the head. She knew what she was supposed to do as soon as I told her when I visited the hospital earlier today. You should not take that girl lightly she has been trained in every type of fighting, she even knows how to fight like your mossad agent"

"And what exactly was she sent to do?"

"Kill your team."

* * *

**A/N: Long update and so close to the other one SCORE for me! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to do it! :D Anyways REVIEW!**


	7. Authors Note 2

Authors note!

So after much consideration, I have decided to revise this story. It might take me longer than before to post but on the upside the chapters will be longer. I will most likely make a few changes considering Elie. Most likely her name. Yes I know that might get confusing, but it just makes more sense to me. Please be patient with me and I will try to get up the revised 1st chapter as soon as I can.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, and for reading.

-Pugglegirl22


End file.
